


Goodbye, my almost lover.

by shancharlie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancharlie/pseuds/shancharlie
Summary: This is an alternative version of Newt's death in the third book of The Maze Runner trilogy, 'The Death Cure'. Cover was made by myself, so please do give credit if used for whatever purpose.





	Goodbye, my almost lover.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also really short and crappy, but I'm just experimenting. yikes.

It was dark. Darker than the usual twilight that covered the Glade in its navy blue shade. Thomas had just been informed by one of the others that his best friend, Newt, wasn't immune to the thing they called 'The Flare.' His heart pounded in his chest and his head throbbed. Why Newt? Why out of all the people possible? Thomas just didn't get it. The male that filled his thoughts had made his way over and sat down next to Thomas, the hard concrete beneath him slightly irritating.  
"You've heard the bloody news then? Bunch of bullklunk..." he murmured in disappointment. Thomas just nodded his head and kept his gaze elsewhere as he held in the tears that were begging to be released.  
Newt noticed this, it wasn't too hard after all, Thomas was never this quiet.  
"What's the matter?"  
he asked with concern in his voice.  
"This can't be true.. you have to be immune... you have to..."  
the dark haired male murmured in a barely audible state to prevent his voice from cracking. Newt frowned at what he'd just heard, but he didn't know how to answer. How do you tell your friend that one day soon you'll end up going insane? lose every part of you?  
"Cmon now, Tommy. I'll be alright. /You'll/ be alright."  
he nodded and patted Thomas's back in a comforting manner, though it didn't much comfort him at all. It was silent, Newt and Thomas were the only ones awake while Lawrence and the others were snoring their heads off.  
"Remember when we first met? I thought you were a bloody psycho, but you turned out alright. You got us out of that dark place that we'd been stuck in for years. I'm sure you'll manage to get yourself out of your own dark place after I'm Gone."  
Newt spoke in a quiet tone, letting a weak smile settle on his lips. Thomas didn't smile though. Thomas didn't do anything. He couldn't.

"Well, we better get some sleep. Don't wanna be exhausted for the morning, do we?"  
he shrugged and stood up, walking over to where his sleeping equipment was, laid next to Thomas's. For him, he had a choice. A choice that was horrible, but fair. Thomas frowned as he stood up and walked over, laying down next to Newt and rolling on his side so his back was facing the boy. Sleep came soon enough, but it seemed as if Thomas got no rest at all. He woke up at about 4:30am, his eyes droopy and already clouded with tears. It was time. He pulled his lanky figure up into a sitting position and looked down at the sleeping boy beside him. He looked so peaceful, like a sleeping child. With a heavy heart, Thomas pulled out a pocket knife he had in the back of his pants and kneeled next to Newt now, holding the knife directly over where his heart was. As much as he wanted to slam the knife down, he couldn't do it.

All he wanted to do was spare his friend from going though that horrible transition, but he just could not bring himself to do it. The sound of Thomas choking back tears is what caused Newt's brown eyes to flutter open, a startled expression on his face. It took him a minute or two to process what Thomas was actually doing, but he understood soon enough.  
"Tommy..."  
he spoke quietly, causing Thomas to focus his attention to the boy.  
"I don't want you to be one of them... I don't want you to forget me... I want you to be happy. You deserve that, Newt."  
his voice was shaky as tears finally made their way down Thomas's previously stained cheeks. Newt just watched Thomas, his expression didn't show anger or hurt, it just looked as peaceful as it did while he was sleeping.  
"It's okay, I understand..."  
after that, he reached up to wrap his hands around Thomas's, which were also around the handle of the knife.  
"Do it."  
he spoke softly, pulling Thomas's hand down so the point of the knife was just poking Newt's thin torso. Thomas didn't believe that Newt had agreed with him, but his guilt lessened a little at the sound of it.  
"Tommy?" he heard his friends voice again.  
"Yeah..?"  
"You're one brave shank, you know that?"  
"No I'm not..."  
"Yes, you are. I know you are, just like I know that you're going to push that knife down. Be my hero for once, Tommy."  
Newt said with a sorrowful tone as he just stared up at Thomas.

"O-Okay, Newt... I can do it... I can do it..."  
he whispered, his voice hard to hear as he sobbed throughout the sentence. With a deep breath, Thomas pushed the knife down, feeling a hard, then soft surface beneath it. He opened his eyes to see Newt still staring up at him, this time with his lips parted and a deep frown on his face, a gasp leaving his dry lips.  
"T-Tom-my.."  
he whispered, his voice cracking as he reached a hand up. Thomas sniffled and grabbed ahold of Newt's hand straight away, squeezing tightly. Before Newt could finish what he wanted to say, he just looked up at the sky and smiled.  
"Newt..?"  
"It's okay, Tommy. It's okay."  
he spoke quietly, taking in sharp breaths every now and then, blood dripping onto the pavement.  
"A-Alby's waiting for me... Chuck's there too... I'm finally ho-me..."  
Thomas felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. He couldn't breathe. Newt's smile slowly faded, as did the pressure he was using to hold Thomas's hand; one last tear leaving the corner of his eye. Thomas broke down instantly, hardly being able to see Newt's lifeless face because of the tears clouding his vision.  
"Say hi to them for me..."  
Thomas sobbed and rested his head on Newt's chest, no longer hearing a heartbeat.  
"I'll miss you..."  
he said lastly, giving Newt's hand one last squeeze.

\---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
